Living the Life of an Almost Shaman King
by foxyvulpixie
Summary: After the Shaman tournament, what did Yoh and the gang do? Well, to start off... They suffer electrical problems, reopen the onsen, fight of fangirls, among other things. And will Yoh's lovely fiancee help or torture them through their little adventure?


I'm alive. I understand that most of you probably were hoping that I was dead. I don't blame you. D Anyway, I started another Shaman King fanfic, why? Beacuse it's so much easier than Naruto ones. This was basically a way for me to get rid of my boredom over the summer, plus, I actually might stay dedicated to this fic. -gasp- Yeah, I know, isn't that awesome. 0 Anyway, here we go. I am probably a little rusty...

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King. If I did, it would probably be more like this story.

* * *

"That's the final straw!!"

A stack of papers hit the table with a loud thump in front of our favorite shamans. Yoh looked up from the stack of papers into the eyes of his favorite, and only, fiancée.

Yoh laughed nervously and took his chances as he asked, "A-Anna? Is there…something wrong?"

Anna was now sitting opposite for the rest of the group, her eyes fixated on the papers. She then glanced up and sent Yoh a glare that could kill Hao, bring him back, and kill him again. Yoh, Horohoro, and Ryu shuddered. Amidamaru could have sworn that he saw Ren twitch.

Anna then said in a voice, just as deadly as her glare, not necessarily directed at anyone, "Does anyone know what these papers are?"

"Bills?" Ryu asked his voice almost hopeful.

"Coupons?" Ren asked, his voice trying to sound calm, although there was a slight waver. Bason took note that he should ask Anna if he ever wanted Ren to do something.

"Uh…you won a million dollars and those are congratulatory papers so you can claim your prize?" Horohoro spoke up, giving his best guess. Kororo almost fell over, last time she checked, her master wasn't this dumb.

"Close, wrong, and definitely, wrong," Anna answered, sending a glare at all of the shamans. They shrunk back upon the glare. Anna then turned to her beloved fiancée, who gulped in response, "Well, Yoh? What do you think these are?"

"U-Uh…" Yoh stuttered, what else could he say? The others had said everything he had on his mind.

"These, are papers saying that we didn't pay our bills. And they turned off all our water and electricity a few minutes ago. I'm sure you noticed since you were watching TV at the time," Anna said to them, closing her eyes as she sat down and crossed her arms. It was an eerie calm. Much like the calm before the storm, Ren noted.

Manta then walked towards the group, from his place behind the TV and said, "No wonder I couldn't find anything!" He then noticed Anna's calmness and sat down immediately, not wanting to disturb her.

"And do you know why I'm coming to you five? Because, I gave Yoh the papers and money to send. That was also the last of our money, until we get our next payment from your grandparents in two weeks," Anna said icily. Their fridge was stocked, so they didn't have to worry about that, at the least…that is, until the food got spoiled.

Yoh gulped, as the others all looked at him with sympathetic looks, except from Ren who just gave him a look of annoyance. No surprise, Jun didn't allow TV in the hotel, so that's the entire reason that Ren went over to Yoh's place. Ah, Yoh, your worries have only seemed to begin.

"And I have decided. Yoh, after you have come up with the money to pay for the bills, and get our power and water back before today is over, we're going to be opening an onsen, offering shelter as well. It's going to be open to the public. I'll tell you the details once you get the lights turned back on. Do you understand?" Anna then narrowed her eyes at Yoh, who nodded nervously. Anna then said simply, "Good," before standing up and walking off.

Yoh, Horohoro, Ryu, and Manta all fell back into their seats. Ren remained sitting up-right, but let out a small sigh of relief, as the others groaned about how they were going to do this.

"Ah…how do we get out of this mess?" Yoh asked his comrades, as he stared at the ceiling fan, which was currently not moving, no surprise.

"Us?! It's you, man!! You're the one who forgot to pay the bills!" Horohoro exclaimed as he jumped from his seat, pointing an accusing finger at the Asakura.

Ryu watched Horohoro's outburst, "It's rude to point, Horohoro. But keep in mind, we're both living here right now. The only ones here who aren't really connected with the situation would be Ren, since he's staying in the hotel, and Manta since has his own house."

Horohoro sunk down on the couch as he was reminded of his current living residence, "Oh….right. Damn." He then snapped his fingers as he came up with something, "Let's join the circus!"

Ren scoffed as he remarked, "Go ahead. I'm sure you'll get a fine job cleaning the elephant dung."

Horohoro blinked, "What's dung?"

"Another word for your brain."

"Ewww, elephant brains!" Horohoro responded with a face of disgust.

There was a moment of silence for the sudden loss of some brain cells.

Ryu then began, trying to shatter the silence, "I don't think he was ser-"

"It doesn't matter. He's an idiot, not amount of brain surgery can fix that problem," Ren replied with a scoff.

"If I could just hit that brat just once…and then maybe cut his hair a little…" Horohoro seethed with anger, Ryu then dragged the boy by his collar out of the room. Horohoro seemed too preoccupied about ways to butcher Ren to really notice. They could hear one last comment as Horohoro was directed outside, "Can't I just get a spoon and stab his ear?! Is that a little too much to ask!?"

Ren chuckled at Horohoro's antics and mused the situation, "Yoh, I highly suggest you get him a therapist. I can recommend a few."

Yoh resisted the urge to comment on how Ren knew a few therapists; maybe he could ask Bason later. He then asked, "Well, what do you think we should do on this situation? I mean, I think I know where I kept the money, but I'm wondering about how Anna expects us to get back our power and water before the end of today…"

Ren chuckled as he pulled out a paper and pen from the drawer of the table in front of them and began writing, "Go ahead and get the money. I'll deal with how to deal with exactly how we get our power and water within the time limit."

Yoh blinked and then mentioned, "We have a phone you know…"

Ren scoffed, "The electricity, Yoh, the electricity."

Yoh nodded and then scratched the back of his head, "Right… One more thing, why are you so interested in helping us?"

Ren closed his eyes and withdrew the point of the pen and sighed before replying, "Jun doesn't allow television back at the hotel. She says it kills your brain cells, Horohoro is a fine example, but I believe that's simply because he had too much time with the television. It's one of the few electronic machines that I approve of."

Yoh chuckled nervously and then said, "Right…" He then turned and headed towards his bedroom, he was pretty sure that he left the money in there.

xSKxOHSHCxYYHx

The current residents of the Funbari Inn plus Manta and Ren watched the ceiling, or rather the ceiling light with great interest. "5," Horohoro started the countdown.

"4," Yoh continued.

"3," Ryu helped along.

"2," Horohoro started, the excitement boiling up in his voice.

"1!" the three said in unison.

Nothing.

Ren shook his head, "Morons. Let me try." He then held up three fingers, each finger went down and as he merely held a fist in the air…

The light still didn't go on.

"Oh! Take that, foo!!" Horohoro yelled triumphantly.

Yoh sighed and shook his head, "Horohoro, what have you been watching on the TV?"

Anna then ignored them and said simply, "Three."

"Two." The guys stopped bickering and watched, as the itako stared intently at the light bulb.

"One." They gulped, if this didn't work out, they knew that hell would break out.

"Zero." By then, Horohoro had dropped down on his knees in prayer, Yoh and Ryu quickly followed in suit. And there it was. There was a brilliant flash of light.

Horohoro then quickly rose on his feet and called out, "Let there be light!"

"You were two seconds too late, porcupine head," Anna retorted before nodding in approval, "Nice job boys. Now, preparation for starting an onsen will be staring tomorrow. I'm retiring for the night." She then left the room.

Yoh then turned to Ren with a look of interest and wonder, "How did you do that, Ren? I mean, getting us the electricity and water back so quickly?"

Ren then put on a pair of glasses and chuckled faintly, "The Tao family has connections all over Japan."

"Including connections to water and electricity plants?" Yoh asked with curiosity.

"Aren't you Chinese?" inquired Ryu.

"Do those glasses have lenses?" asked Horohoro blankly.

* * *

I'll give a free cookie to anyone who can name all the anime titles that I put in the divider, I gave the initials. Good luck. Oh, and a free lollipop for anyone who knows who I based Ren on after the lights turned on. Hint: He's from one of the anime that are in the divider. 3

Please review! I won't update until I get at least 8! Yay for weird numbers! D


End file.
